Twilight terror
by Ningi256
Summary: Abi and her three frinds get drawn into breaking dawn....what will happen...find out in this story. JacobXOC Plz R&R :
1. Chapter 1

"Abi…Abi…ABI!" yelled a boy waving his hand in front of the girl. The boy had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. His face brightened as she woke up.

"Welcome to the world of the living" he laughed

"Tim, what the hell are you doing in here?" Abi asked squinting in the bright light.

"I am here to wake you up, mum and dad said we are going to be late for school if I didn't get you up." He said

"CRAP!" Abi yelled, she leaped out of bed and started chivvying her brother out of her room. She shoved on her school clothes and ran out of her room leaving it in a tip. She hurtled down the stairs, almost knocking down her mum as she came out of the kitchen.

"Abi… what am I going to do with you, you really should set your alarm in the morning" said her mum.

"Well its not my fault the damn alarm won't work any more!" said Abi rushing to put her shoes on

"Abigail I have asked you not to use such language in the house haven't I, you can use with your friends but not with me or your father." Said Abi's mum sternly.

"FINE…fine…TIM ARE WE GOING OR NOT!!!!" she yelled at the top of her voice

"Coming" he yelled back

"Sugar-hunny-ice-tea… I forgot money for lunch" said Abi just as she was about to leave the house.

"I'll get it" said her mum.

"Thank you mummy" Abi smiled sweetly

"Go before you miss the bus" said her mum. Tim ran down the stairs to join his sister, they walked out of the door and ran down the road. When they got to the bus stop Abi got out her Ipod, she started listening to some very cool music, when she was interrupted by her younger brother.

"Abi the bus is here" he said rolling his eyes. She had just begun to dance.

"Huh…oh really… thanks" she said sighing she had just got to the good bit. They stepped on the bus and found seats. The bus arrived at Abi's school in good time. She walked up the path to the main school building.

"HI Abi!" yelled a small brown haired girl running up to Abi.

"Hi Nonie, how was you're weekend?" she asked ruffling the smaller girl's hair

"OI… you-no-touchie-hair, okay?" said the small girl now looking deadly serious.

"Fine… I won't touch your head again" said Abi laughing. They walked into school together, when they reached the lockers two other girls where there, one was medium height with short black hair, the other was very tall and stick like.

"Hey Becca, Chloe" said Abi waving

"HIRO!" yelled Nonie, she ran up to the smaller of the two and hugged her tightly.

"No… Nonie I don't look like hiro nakamura" said Chloe sighing

"Hey guys do you know where livvie, kike, saasha and tash are?" asked Abi looking around the very empty corridor.

"In fact where is everyone?" she said now looking slightly confused.

"Well when we got here, kike went to the library and I went into the form room. I waited for a bit but kike didn't come back, it suddenly occurred to me that there was no one around." Said Chloe

"Took you long enough to realise didn't it" said Becca now involving herself in the convocation.

"Oi" said Chloe looking hurt.

"I'm sorry Chloe" Becca said as she hugged Chloe

"Nope" said Chloe as she shoved Becca away.

"Chloe" whined Becca.

"FINE...I forgive you, OKAY!!"

"Oi concentrate, At least she noticed" said Abi still trying to work out where everyone had gone.

"I think we should go to Eden" mumbled Nonie.

"Then Becca, you and Nonie arrived" said Chloe

"Great… does this mean we don't have school today?" said Nonie now staring into space.

"No...Maybe... I DON'T KNOW" said Chloe confused.

"God Nonie concentrate, we have better things to do, rather than plan what we would do in Eden" said Abi now really confused, not even the teachers were here.

"Chloe did you see anything in the form room? I have an idea of what might have happened" said Abi.

"Oooh Ideas, what is your idea Abi?" asked Nonie now interested in what was going on.

"Well I have read some pretty good stories on the internet and some of them have had people being stuck in a book. Was there a book in the form room Chloe?" asked Abi

"Well… yeah I think there was one… I can't remember what it was though, lets go have a look." Said Chloe walking into the form room. The group walked into the room and noticed a book on one of the desks.

"Ooh guys look its breaking dawn" said Nonie walking over and picking up the book. She started flicking through the pages.

"Nonie…put the book down, DON'T READ IT OUT OKAY!!!" said Abi now worried about what may happen.

"Stop being such a drama queen nothing will happen, you just read too many stories on the internet." Said Becca

"Me, drama queen... yeah right." Said Abi turning towards Nonie.

"I agree with Abi, it could lead to a huge problem" said Chloe taking a step towards Nonie.

"When did you become so sensible?" said Abi turning to face Chloe.

"Careful Chloe don't get too close I may be forced to read something out." Said Nonie turning to a page.

"Nonie… don't!" said Abi now almost growling at her.

"Tell me you didn't let go a bit on your first run, dog, Edward teased, no antagonism in his voice at all" said Nonie. They waited nothing happened; Abi and Chloe looked around the room still nothing had happened.

"Well that was fun can we go to Eden now?" questioned Nonie. When suddenly the room started to change, the walls curved inwards and the girls where forced to the ground.

"Nonie WHAT DID YOU DO?" yelled Abi.

"I don't know" said Nonie

The room had now fully changed, the girls where now in a forest.

"Great now where are we?" said Abi, who was very cross at Nonie.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"_Tell me you didn't let go a bit on your first run, dog, Edward teased, no antagonism in his voice at all" said Nonie. They waited nothing happened; Abi and Chloe looked around the room still nothing had happened._

"_Well that was fun can we go to Eden now?" questioned Nonie. When suddenly the room started to change, the walls curved inwards and the girls were forced to the ground._

"_NONIE WHAT DID YOU DO?" yelled Abi._

"_I don't know" said Nonie. _

_The room had now fully changed, the girls where now in a forest._

"_Great now where are we?" said Abi, who was very cross at Nonie…………………………………………………_

They looked around the forest, it was pretty big.

"WOAH this forest is epic" said Nonie marvelling at the size.

"Great Nonie, you sent us here and all you can say is the forest is big…Big…BIG!!!! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING I TOLD YOU READING FROM THE BOOK WAS A BAD IDEA, WHY DIDN'T YOU LISTEN TO ME?!" screamed Abi lunging at Nonie. They wrestled on the ground for a few seconds when suddenly someone picked Abi off the floor and put her back standing up right. It was a tall dark haired boy; he looked as if he had just been like sprinting towards them.

"WHO-THE-HELL-ARE-YOU????" Abi yelled at the boy.

"I would run away now if I were you" said Chloe stepping back as she said this.

"Chloe how far shall we go back?"Asked Becca turning to Chloe.

"Well...I don't know maybe a few miles or so..."

"Oh why… it's not like she can knock me down" said the boy.

"Huh, you would be surprised how much damage she can make when she is angry" Chloe smirked that boy was going to be toast by the time Abi had finished with him. Abi lunged at the boy knocking him flat on the floor; she punched and kicked him as hard as she could. When she got bored she went over to Nonie and whacked her over the head with her hand.

"Idiot" she said now tired from the strain the anger put her under.

"I told you so" said Chloe hi fiving Becca.

The boy stood up dazed by the fury of the small person, he tried to walk away but was stopped by Abi.

"I am really sorry… I can't control my anger…so people usually get pretty beat up after I have finished with them." Said Abi, she offered her hand to the boy and helped him up.

"yeah right you can't control your anger, do you remember when I took some crisps away from you, you bit me" said Becca.

"Well you knew what I would have done so you shouldn't have taken them from me" said Abi turning to face Becca.

"Really you stole them from me in the first place"

"You said did anyone want them?"

"That wasn't a call to take them from my hand and run away" Becca hit Abi on the shoulder, Abi hit Becca back, Becca hit Abi, Abi hit Becca and so on and so forth (you get the idea)

"For god's sake, Abi at least tell him who you are since you knocked him down" said Chloe pulling Abi and Becca apart.

"I'm Abi, that's Chloe with the black hair, Nonie's the really short one, and Becca is the really tall one" she said pointing to each of them in turn. He blinked no one had ever had the strength to knock him down, he stuck his hand out and said "my name is Jacob, and you have officially beaten me" smiling at her.

"Wow is there like a prize or something, are you that hard to beat?" Abi asked questioning what Jacob had said.

"Well usually no one can even reach up to hit me anyway so considering your hei…" before he could finish his sentence Abi yet again had pinned him to the ground.

"NEVER EVER MENSION MY HEIGHT EVER AGAIN" said Abi darkly.

"Abi… do you even know where we are?" asked Becca now looking worried as the darkness started to set in.

"Not a clue, Chloe, Nonie any ideas?" said Abi.

"Nope" "no" they both answered.

"Awww crap we're lost in a woods with no idea where we are" wined Abi.

"I know where I am" said Jacob.

"You do…Where are we?"

"You are in forks…which is in America if you didn't know." Said Jacob smugly.

"WOAH did you just say were in forks" asked Abi, Jacob nodded.

"And your called Jacob?" asked Chloe

"Yeah...why?"

"OMG now I know where we are, we are in breaking dawn" said Nonie almost supersonically.

"What is breaking dawn?" asked Jacob slightly confused.

"Breaking dawn is a book about a girl called Bella falling in love with a vampire called Edward, they get married and accidentally have a kid called renesmee, you have imprinted on renesmee and Bella is now a vampire." Said Becca knowingly.

"Okay that really weird how do you know about all of that?" asked Jacob.

"Because we have all read it dummy" said Abi sarcastically.

"Okay I suppose I will have to take you to see Bella, Edward, renesmee, Car…"

"Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and jasper" said Nonie finishing off Jacob's sentence.

"Yeah I suppose you should" said Chloe.

They walked together Jacob asking questions on what they knew.

"What am I?" he asked.

"Too easy, a werewolf/shape shifter" said Becca.

"When is Bella's birthday?" yet another question from the dog.

"13th of September" yelled Nonie from behind Jacob's big bulky body.

"Okay one for Abi who has Quil imprinted on?"

"Claire, who is Emily's niece" said Abi.

"I wouldn't ask Chloe she isn't that great at remembering this kind of thing" said Becca running to catch up with Abi.

"Oi Becca get back here, I am perfectly capable of remembering this stuff at least I am not obsessed with it like you guys" said Chloe running after Becca.

"Okay you guys are now officially scaring me" said Jacob scratching the back of his head.

"Let's play a game" said Nonie jumping up and down.

"NO I am not playing one of your stupid games" said Abi.

"I'm in" said Jacob; they played rock, paper, and scissors for some time when Chloe moaned "I am really bored now"

"How much longer?" asked Abi.

"Couple of hours, maybe" said Jacob.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME SOD this I ain't moving another step" said Abi now sat on the floor.

"Fine then do you want me to carry you or something" said Jacob turning to face Abi.

"Me too!" said Nonie, Chloe and Becca at the same time.

"I can carry one person on my shoulders and one in my arms, so you guys will have to decide who will walk" he said with an evil smile.

"Bagsey I am not walking" said Abi jumping up.

"I'm not walking either" said Nonie joining Abi who was already on Jacob's shoulders. She was picked up by Jacob, and sat in his arms.

"So this is what it's like to be carried, if you've fainted" said Nonie excitedly, they walked for another hour and they soon reached a big house. It was white with brown windows and had a huge garage which was open; you could see rows of nice cars in there.

"Welcome to the Cullen mansion" said Jacob sardonically.

"Hello girls" said a silky voice from inside the mansion.

"Hello weird silky voice" said Nonie jumping down from Jacobs arms.

"Abi are you going to get off my shoulders now?" asked Jacob turning his head.

"Um… can I wait until there is some higher ground please" said Abi, her eyes where tightly closed.

"Hang on your scared of heights" said Jacob, who was amazed that the small but very strong girl was afraid of something.

"And ducks, sheep, cows…" said Chloe.

"And the dark…" said Becca.

"What else is Abi scared of Nonie?" asked Chloe trying to think of something else to say.

"Oooh, ooh, oh, oh, Scary movies." Said Nonie jumping up and down like a hyper thing.

"It's not my fault, their scary" said Abi opening her eyes for just a second, squealing and shutting them again quickly. Two big hands lifted her off Jacobs's shoulders and she was placed on the ground smartly. She turned to see who her rescuer was and saw a tall and very pretty girl standing there.

"Jacob when were you planning on letting her go?" said the girl.

"I couldn't get her off she was too scared" he replied.

"Are you Bella, Alice or Rosalie?" asked Abi.

"Umm… Bella, but how do you know me?" asked Bella looking confused.

"Ah didn't get to tell you that bit bells, they know all about us, renesmee, Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, jasper and Alice. All of us" he said positioning himself between the four girls and Bella.

"What, how, have they been stalking us or something?" asked Bella now very worried about her family and their safety.

"We read it in a book" said Nonie peeking out from behind Jacob.

"Huh there is a book about my family?" asked Bella.

"No it's just about what happens to you when you moved to forks, it is a series and there are four books" said Becca.

"Okay, Edward honey, can you come here?" she said very quietly.

"Yes Bella" he replied, the girls turned to face each other, this was Edward and this was the one who said hello. He wrapped his arms around Bella protectively.

"Girls" he said as if to be polite, he suddenly had a smile on his face.

"Nice song Nonie" he said almost laughing.

"See someone who likes real talent" said Nonie turning to the other girls.

"He was just being nice Nonie, and plus your songs are not talent" said Chloe.

"Abi how did you and your group get here?" asked Edward turning to face Abi.

"well we were in school and no one was around, so we went into our form room and saw breaking dawn on a desk, I didn't want to read it just in case something bad happened, but of course idiot over there did, so now we are stuck here" she said pointing to Nonie during her speech.

"Hey how come you ask Abi?" said Nonie turning to Edward.

"Because is saw that she was the only sane one who knew what was going on. You see you were singing, Chloe was thinking something evil to get back at Becca for something that happened when you were coming here, and Becca well I don't even know what she is thinking about, so Becca what is anime and why does a short white haired boy seem to be in a heart.?"

Becca blushed "oh thats hitsugaya from an anime she watches, she has a crush in him even though he's a cartoon" said nonie.

"Well that was interesting, I think" said Jacob.

"So you have nowhere to go because you are from another world" said Emmett joining Edward outside.

"Yup it's true" said Nonie.

"Well I suppose you can stay here then?" said Edward turning to face the door and maybe expecting an answer from someone inside.

"Of course they can Edward" said a woman now appearing at the door.

"So would you like to come in?" asked Edward, but before he could even get the sentence out the girls had vanished inside…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The girls were quite happy living in the Cullen's mansion; they had nice breakfast made by Edward, nice clothes forced on them by Alice. Though Abi was never happy with what Alice gave her; it was all sparkly dresses and skirts. Usually Bella would have given her a pair of jeans and Edward gave her on of his diesel shirts. Today's breakfast was pancakes; Edward was already cooking the pancakes when a sleepy and grumpy Abi tumbled down the stairs.

"Morning Abigail" said Edward absentmindedly.

"It's Abi, just Abi!" said Abi slumping down at the table. The others soon joined Edward and Abi at the table.

"Where are all the pancakes?" asked Nonie staring at the empty table.

"They are in the oven waiting for you" said Edward.

"Few we thought Abi had eaten them all" said Nonie smiling at Abi.

"JEES I'm so tired" said Abi sleepily.

"Go back to bed, and then I can have all your pancakes" said Jacob coming into the room.

"FAT CHANCE" yelled Abi now on her feet.

"Okay it was a joke calm down …shorty" said Jacob laughing.

"And step back" said Chloe. The others all followed her example including Edward.

"Now Abi calm down…it-was-a-joke" said Jacob running out of the kitchen.

"GET BACK HERE ARSEHOLE" shouted Abi as she ran after him.

"Yay now we can have as many pancakes as we like" said Nonie doing a small but quite random celebratory dance.

"No… Nonie you know it's not a good Idea to eat Abi's pancakes" said Chloe wisely.

"Shut up Chloe I don't care as long as Jacob stays here we can eat all the food" said Nonie.

"Why does Jacob need to stay here?" asked Becca who since the beginning of this convocation had been thinking about how much anime she had missed.

"DUH Becca, Abi likes Jacob and Jacob likes Abi, isn't in obvious" said Nonie knowingly.

"Well no it isn't actually" said Edward.

"haven't you noticed Jacob will do anything to annoy Abi, because it means that she will give him attention, it's just like when a boy in like year 3 likes a girl to get their attention he would have to annoy her" said Nonie.

"You cannot tell her I said this okay… otherwise I will not be able to live here for another week or two" said Nonie looking around the room worriedly.

"Hey that would be so cute, and she has liked him ever since twilight though she hasn't made it too clear, but you can see that now" said Becca.

"It all becomes clear" said Chloe mysteriously.

"I swear on my honour, I will not tell her, though I might help them…"he said nodding at Nonie, Chloe and Becca.

"Excellent" said Becca evilly.


	4. Chapter 4

sorry for the delay i have a had a bad case of writers block. please read and review!!!

* * *

Chapter 4

"Hey Alice where is Abi?" asked Nonie.

"Why?" asked Alice, Nonie was acting rather suspicious today.

"Because I just wondered…Yeah I just wondered" said Nonie, agreeing with herself.

"Nonie I know what you plan to do, so you should let me help" said Alice almost hyper with excitement.

"Yay one more person on the team" said Nonie high fiving Alice. Just then Abi walked into the room.

"What are you guys planning?" said Abi suspiciously.

"Nothing" said Nonie and Alice smiling sweetly.

"Hummm…. I doubt it but ah well" said Abi leaving the room with the two cute but evil people.

------------------------------------------------MEANWHILE-------------------------------------------------------------

"So Jacob, do you like any of the girls that have come?" asked Edward.

"uh their okay I suppose" said Jacob quite confused by the question.

"so you don't like anyone in particular then, like Abi or some one?" said Edward probing in who Jacob liked.

" Abi 's okay she's funny and she is always trying to be calm when she's not" he said smiling a secret smile to himself.

----------------------------------------------MEANWHILE---------------------------------------------------------------

In the lounge you could hear the sound a guitar being played, if you ventured forward into the lounge you would see Abi and Chloe playing guitar hero.

"So Abi do you like Jacob?" asked Chloe.

"Yeah he is really cool, in a weird sort of way" she replied raising her guitar above her head.

"So you like him?" she asked again missing several notes on the game.

"Chloe concentrate, and what is with the questions, he is a dog of course I like him, what is so hard to understand about that concept?" said Abi whamming like hell.

"Nothing, just wondering if you really, really like him?" she said almost shouting over the load music of guitar hero.

"HE IS A DOG, WHAT IS THERE NOT TO LIKE!" she yelled. While she was saying this Becca was behind the lounge door listening into their convocation.

"Excellent" she said rubbing hr hands together like an evil master mind.

---------------------------------------------- AFTER ---------------------------------------------------------------

Alice, Nonie, Chloe, Edward, Becca, jasper and Bella were deciding how to get Abi and Jacob together. They had told Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme but they did not want to mess with something as serious as love, though they thought it would be very sweet.

"We could put Abi in grave danger and then get Jacob to save her" said Nonie.

"But Abi would get out of that situation on her own" said Chloe shaking her head at Nonie's stupid idea.

"We…we could put her back in the woods and wait for him to find her" suggested Becca.

"No that would mean that she would be lost on her own in the woods and it would be dark, ever since she was little she has hated being somewhere on her own because she had a very real nightmare where she was lost" said Edward calmly.

"Awww you're no fun" said Nonie.

"We could let things take its course because I know Jacob had planned something but I could not see what because he would not actually think about it when I'm here." Said Edward.

"But that's boring" said Nonie try to rack her brains for Ideas.

"We could…"

"No, Nonie that's not fair" said Edward.

"What, what's not fair?" asked Becca confused at what Nonie's Idea was. They carried on trying to think of ideas until Alice had a break through.

"we will"

* * *

this is a cliff hanger if you didn't know:)

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"_We could let things take its course because I know Jacob had planned something but I could not see what because he would not actually think about it when I'm here." said Edward._

"_But that's boring" said Nonie try to rack her brains for Ideas._

"_We could…"_

"_No, Nonie that's not fair" said Edward._

"_What, what's not fair?" asked Becca confused at what Nonie's Idea was. They carried on trying to think of ideas until Alice had a break through._

"_We will……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_

…..give her a make-over" said Alice almost falling over herself to get to the door.

"Hold on Alice" said Chloe grabbing hold of her wrist "she won't let you touch her with any thing to do with make-up or dresses."

"She won't know what hit her" said Alice running out the door. Suddenly there was a scream.

"ALLLLIIIICCCCE, LET GO OF ME!!!!!" yelled Abi who was being dragged by Alice into the room.

"Jasper calm her down will you" asked Alice sweetly. The yelling soon stopped and there was a muffled mumbling.

"Oh no Abi no can do, this is for your own good" said Edward moving to the door.

"Edward, get back here, oh and can you tell jasper I will kill him when they stop this" said Abi just as Edward walked out of the room. The girls attacked Abi, who every minute of this tried to fight them off. They could all hear muffled screams coming from that bed room and when Jacob arrived the vampires who weren't in charge of the make-over kept him busy.

-----------------------------------------------------3 hours later----------------------------------------------------------------

Alice came whizzing down the stairs and joined Edward, Jasper, Jacob, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme at the bottom of the stairs.

"Presenting the new and un-tomboyish Abi" said Alice with a flourish of her hair. Jacob looked slightly confused when he heard what Alice said.

"I hope you know what you have done Alice" said Edward jokingly.

"There is a seriously heavy atmosphere around here" said Jasper winking at Jacob.

"Shut up both of you" said Alice waking them over the head with her hand.

"so why am I he…" he never finished that sentence

And down the stairs came Abi, she was held on both arms by Nonie and Chloe. Becca was to make sure she didn't ruin her make-up. Her short brown hair had been straightened and Alice had insisted that she put hair extensions in. Abi's hair was now tied in a high ponytail with a sparkly hair tie. She was wearing a tight gold dress which showed off her tanned skin and her long neck. Her make-up was dark and Smokey. Jacobs's eyes lit up, she grimaced at Jacob.

"You laugh and I will put some trousers on and kick your butt" she said hitching up the dress showing off her long and brown legs.

"Ho I would like to see that" he said grinning.

"Pervert" she said laughing. She tried to walk down the stairs but tripped as she fell, she felt red hot arms wrapping around her and ended up in Jacobs's arms.

"This time I won't get stuck on your shoulders" she said smiling at him gently. Jacob looked up and saw that all the vampires and the girls had left them. Alone. He looked into her eyes, the dark brown eyes melting him. He moved closer to her, and pressed his lips against hers. She panicked but she started to feel safe with him. They stayed like this for a few minutes. When suddenly Jacob walked out of the door, carrying Abi with him. He put her down and looked at her. He leaned against on of the poles holding up the porch. She looked at him questioning,

"Oh by the way you look stunning" he smiled and pulled her towards him and gave her another deep kiss. They were undisturbed for along time until it was time for Jacob to go home.

"Don't go" she murmured into his chest.

"Have to" he said kissing her forehead.

"Fine then I shall see you tomorrow" she said smiling as she turned to go back inside.

"I can't wait" he said as he disappeared into the darkness.

"I love you" she whispered as she walked inside. As she closed the door she was surrounded by the girls, they whizzed her upstairs and shoved her into Edwards's room. On the bed was a pair of black skinny jeans and an O'Neil top. She smiled they knew what she felt most comfortable in. she saw by the bed a pair of brown vans she slipped off her dress and changed into the clothes on the bed. She then placed the shoes on her feet and sat on the bed.

"You can come in now" she said knowing that every one would be outside waiting for her. They rushed in and crowded round her.

"How was it?" asked Nonie sitting next to Abi on the bed.

"It was amazing" said Abi smiling.

"Did he like the dress" that question was obviously from Alice.

"I don't know we didn't talk much" Abi said blushing.

"Well I can tell you that he thought you look stunning as did Emmett, Jasper and I" said Edward appearing at the door.

"Just don't try anything Edward, and any way this is a girls only moment so go play with the boys" said Alice getting up and pushing him out of the room.

"So how did he kiss?" asked Nonie.

"That's for me and him to know" replied Abi tapping her nose.

---------------------------------------------------Jacob POV--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jacob I would rather not have you and your girlfriend kissing in my head please" thought Leah

"Sorry Leah it's not my fault, It was amazing plus she looked…well stunning" I thought running the scene again in his head.

"Jees can you stop" thought quil "I have enough problems with jarred" thought quil sighing.

"we all understand how you feel about her and we want you to be happy together, but can you stop going over it in your head" thought Seth calmly.

"I will try not to think about her until I see her tomorrow" I said thinking about her for the last time that night.

-----------------------------------------------------Abi POV-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Abi are you going to go to sleep or just keep staring into space?" asked Nonie who was sleeping on the huge black sofa.

"I don't know" I said thinking about that kiss, I knew he loved me it was destiny.

"Well it would be nice to stop hearing what you think about him" said Edward opening the door.

I smiled _I can't help it, sorry Edward_ I thought.

"Don't worry about it" he said turning to leave.

"Edward, can you tell him when he comes tomorrow that I want to see him in your room" I said looking at him seriously.

"Yes I can do" he said walking out of the room. Nonie grabbed my arm, and look at me weirdly.

"Intimacy this early?" she asked worriedly.

"No not this early" I said replying calmly; usually I would get pissed at that but now I don't feel like it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jacob entered the Cullen's large front door and saw Edward standing by the stairs.

"Edward" he said nodding his head In Edwards direction.

"Jacob your girlfriend said that she wanted to see you when you came, in my bedroom." He said looking at Jacobs face.

"Okay I shall go see her now then" he said climbing up the first few steps.

"OH and can you tell her, her thoughts are safe with me please" he asked as Jacob turned the corner at the top of the stairs.

Jacob entered the room and saw Abi's sleeping figure. He went over to the bed and lied down next to her. She was semi conscious by that time.

"Jacob, I knew you weren't a dream" she said placing a kiss on his lips.

"Same here" he said reached to cup her face in his hands. They kissed for a few more minutes. Each kiss better than the first. He paused for a second and said.

"Oh I forgot to tell you but Edward said your thoughts are safe with him, why may I ask are they safe with him and not me?" he looked deeply into her brown eyes, wishing to know the truth.

"Because he knows what I feel for you, but he promised not to tell you until I feel ready, but he can tell you how I feel know, if you want" she said stealing a small but passionate kiss for his down turned lips.

"I like that idea, shall we go downstairs and be social, now?" he asked stroking her cheek.

"Nope because I am not sharing" she said giggling "shoooo"

"Why?" he asked looking hurt.

"Because I am getting changed, If you want me to be social you have to wait for me to change" she said mock pushing him out of the door.

"Fine but I want a goodbye kiss, till we meet again" he said reaching for her face. She kissed him lightly and shut the door in his face.

"See you down stairs, pup" she said turning to go to the bathroom.

"I can't wait" he mumbled into the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Abi came down the stairs wearing another one of Alice's concoctions except this time it was skinny jeans and a really low cut top. Jacob was at the stairs waiting. Before she could say anything, He had wrapped his huge arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"Hello, oh by the way you look amazing" he said.

"Great one more person who agrees with Alice" she said sighing.

"What's wrong with this, at least you get to wear trousers this time" he said smiling at her.

"Yeah but come on what is with this Barbie doll thing?" she asked looking evilly at Alice as she came down the stairs.

"Well I think it's cute, so HA" he said

"Oi you are meant to be protecting me from these fashion attacks not agree with them" she said hitting him over the head with her hand.

"Well no can do, this I think is good for you" he said stepping back from her as he said it.

"Oh now you've done it dog, she's going to ruin her top if she attacks you" said Alice acting all upset.

"Well maybe you should dress her up in things that won't break when she attacks someone" he said running past Alice out into the front garden. Abi ran past Alice and jumped on Jacob. The was a cloud of dust and when the dust settled all Alice could see was Abi sitting on top of Jacob with her top almost ruined.

"Whoa nice top" said Jacob pulling her towards him and kissing her lightly.

"Shut up, idiot, I didn't hurt your ego to bad did I?" she asked laughing at him.

"Nope but you have destroyed your top" said Jacob picking her up and carrying her back into the house.

"Oops, my bad" she said giggling. Just as they got into the door she was picked up out of Jacobs's arms and dragged back upstairs by Alice, with Bella, Chloe, Nonie and Becca tagging along.

"Damit let go of me I can change my own clothes thanks" said Abi as she was dragged upstairs.

When they had gone, Edward looked a Jacob disapprovingly.

"You couldn't control your self could you, you should really stop saying things which are so un gentlemanish" said Edward looking at jasper as if to get him to agree.

"Well she is my girlfriend and I can do what I want with her, plus I don't think you mind doing these things with Bella do you." Jacob turned "will you tell her I have gone to see renesmee" he walked out of the door.

"fine but its not my fault what ever happens" he said turning to the top of the stairs to see Abi wearing her usual clothes not something put on her by Alice. She looked at him and remembered what happened when you mixed with a wolf that had already imprinted. Her face collapsed and she ran down the stairs slamming the door shut behind her.

"Well done Edward, you could have not made him say those things, you know that she will go in the woods and then get lost don't you, you saw Alice's vision didn't you" scolded Rosalie harshly.

"This is not my fault Rosalie, he said these things not me" he said calmly.

"But her emotions are just as varied as ours, you don't know how much pain you have put her in, do you?" she asked stalking right up to him.

"Go find him and tell him what happened" she said as she flew upstairs.

"I shall leave it up to him, he's a grown up see how he handles it" he said calmly sitting on the sofa near him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

She ran into the woods, she knew this would happen, that one day she would have to remember that he could never love her fully. She kept running not thinking where she was going; she never wanted to go back there, the place where she first kissed him, where she ruined her top because he wouldn't help her, the place where she fell in love with him. She missed him, his smile, his idiocy and the way he would kiss her so gently as if she would break any second. A single tear ran down her face as she began to remember how she got into this mess.

---------------------------------------------------Meanwhile-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Why didn't you stop her Edward?" asked Nonie as she looked out the window anxiously.

"Because Jacob has to find her not me" he said staring up at the ceiling.

"Edward, you can be really selfish sometimes, you know she doesn't like being in the dark on her own, why did you not stop her, she has made herself feel really bad and you did nothing, I am ashamed of you, and I thought you were nice" said Becca turning to avoid his stare.

"Well I didn't and now this proves it, he is cold hearted" said Chloe joining Nonie at the window.

"Come on Abi, come back Jacob needs you" whispered Nonie, praying Abi would come back before Jacob came home.

--------------------------------------------------In Edwards house----------------------------------------------------------

"Jacob why are you staring at the window" asked renesmee politely

"Because I miss someone special to me" he said still staring at the window, suddenly there was a small knock at the door and Nonie fell thought the door.

"Jacob there is something I need to tell you" she said leaning against the door frame.

"What is it?" he asked looking at her.

"Abi has gone missing" she said moving away from where she was standing.

"What, when, why" he asked looking very worried

"She went after you had left, no one knows why though" she said.

"Shit, I have to find her" he said as he ran out of the door.

----------------------------------------------Back at the main house------------------------------------------------------

"Nonie what did you do?" asked Edward as she came into the main house.

"I saved my friend from being lost on her own for too long, Chloe and Becca shall we go help Jacob look for her" she said turning to the other two.

"I'm in, lets go Chloe" said Becca moving to the door.

"Wait for me and jasper" said Alice dragging jasper behind her. She was joined by Rosalie and Emmett at the door and before they got of the porch they were joined by Bella, Esme and Carlisle.

"Edward looks after renesmee will you" yelled Bella as she turned to rush after the others.

-------------------------------------------------------In the woods-----------------------------------------------------------

"Shit, fuck, and bollocks where am I?"Said Abi as she wandered around in circles. She tripped, ripping her jeans on the knees.

"SHHHHIIIIIIITTTTTT" she yelled.

"common Abi, use the inner guide, find a safe place to stay out of harm's way like on top of a hill behind a tree" she started to run up the hill. She sat behind a tree and thought what to do next.

"Umm... find some food that could be a good one "she looked around and after seeing no food she decided to sit there and was a cracking just behind her. Her mind ran wild who it could be.

"Who's there?" she asked her voice wavering.

"It's me" said the voice.

"Jacob is it you?" she asked not trusting her ears.

"Yes" he said pulling her towards him. They embraced, he didn't let go until after he had given her a long kiss.

"Get off" she said pushing him away.

"Abi are you okay?" he asked reaching out to her with his hand.

"I'm fine…I'm fine" she said yelling.

"Abi, Abi, and Abi!!" he yelled.

"Yes...what?" she said turning to face him.

"I love you"

"well...that's great, it's just you already imprinted on renesmee, so you thought you could lead me on to, great, well you did great, I am now officially dumping you, there you go" she turned and stalked off back to the house.

---------------------------------------------------------1 hour later-------------------------------------------------------------

"Is she okay?" questioned Jacob.

Nonie turned to face him "well she would be but considering what you said to Edward, I don't think she is"

"Can you tell her I'm sorry?"

"Yes of course I could, but I'm not because you hurt her and she is my friend" she entered the bedroom and slammed the door behind her.

"Crap this is all my fault" said Jacob as he slammed his fist against the door, he turned and ran down the stairs.

The girls in Edwards's room heard the front door slam and a wolf run down the drive.

"Abi are you okay?" asked Alice who was cradling Abi in her arms.

"No I'm not okay" she whispered sadly.

"Well let's do something to get him off your mind" said Nonie.

"Like what?" said Chloe who was standing by the window.

"Let's go and watch some films"

"It might work" said Bella who had just entered the room.

The girls walked down the stairs and entered the lounge, where Emmett, Edward and jasper were.

"Abi..." Edward walked up to her.

"Edward don't say anything to her, I know what you were going to say, it will just cause her more pain" said Alice walking up to him.

"No tell me" said Abi who was sitting on the sofa next to Emmett.

"He imprinted on you...from the first time you met he imprinted on you he just couldn't show it because he didn't know whether it was real."

"What" said Nonie, Chloe and Becca simultaneously.

"And you didn't tell me because?"

"Well I didn't think you liked him until now"

"Oh My God EDWARD!!! Why didn't you tell me!!! Shit, I have to go find him" she said running to the door.

"Wait up Abi, I'm coming to" said Becca running after her.

"Damn does this mean I have to run?" said Chloe turning to Nonie.

"GOD Chloe don't be so lazy, are you coming or not?" said Nonie who was at the door.

"Fine I'll come" said Chloe running to catch up with the others.


	8. Author note!

Hey readers,

I am having a poll to decide whether Abi should become a vampire? Werewolf? Or stay human?

Please vote coz this is your story as well, also if you guys want to add a character send me a note or REVEIW!!! That would be fine... plus I need someone to be imprinted on by Embry, any one up to the challenge????

Well that's me done so yeah please keep reading, I know it has been some time since I updated but I am making my chapters perfect...

Luv

Kyo's-kitten256


	9. Chapter 9

**thank you for reading up to this, sorry i haven't updated i wanted to get this chapter perfect... **

**DISCLAIMER : **

**Jake : hey Abi**

**Abi : JAKE!!! can i own you?**

**Jake : i don't know you would have to ask stephenie meyer**

**Abi : Damn her....(low growls are heard)**

**SM : get away from Jacob.**

**Abi : make me**

**(a tub of golden syrup is brought out)**

**Abi : OMG you have golden Syrup.**

**SM : now will you step back**

**Abi : okay (grabs the tub and skips away)**

Chapter 9

"You guys don't have to come with me, if you don't want to" said Abi as she ran headfirst into the woods.

"Yes we do, you might get lost and you are crap at finding your way home" yelled Chloe from behind.

"If we don't find him you are pretty much screwed"

"Thanks Nonie, way to make a girl feel better"

"Oi are we going to keep chatting or go find him" shouted Becca who was catching up with the others. Abi stopped and stood still, she placed her hands to her mouth and started to yell

"JAKE, JAKE!!!!"

"JACOB!!" shouted Becca

"OI JAKE GET YOUR WOLF BEHIND HERE!!" yelled Chloe.

"Hello girls" said a sinister voice from the shadows.

"Shit...Chloe what are we going to do?" said Abi almost hyperventilating

"Don't ask me, we should have waited until tomorrow morning, but NO we decide to go find Jacob in the middle of the night and with no protection from the Cullens"

"Fine...fine it's my fault but what are WE going to do?" Abi said indicating to all four of them.

"Let's run back to the cullens" said Nonie

"It won't work Nonie" said Becca shaking her head.

"Do you have any final requests before we eat you" asked the scary voice

Time was running out and Abi needed to find Jake.

"Yes I do have one, I need to say good bye to my friend"

"And where might he be?"

"Ummm...how did you know it was a he?" she asked turning to the shadows. There were some muffling and a loud crash.

"Call it intuition"

"Oh okay, he lives in la plush"

"Just go a few meters and you will be at the border it won't take too long to get where you want to go"

"Thanks, I think" said Abi turning to go. The others followed her and started to run.

-------------------------------------As the girls left----------------------------------------------

"Nicely done my friend" said Quil stepping out of the wood

"Do you think it will work" asked Embry stepping out after quil.

"It has to did you see her face" Quil said cracking up.

"I know" said Embry as he fell to the floor

"Let's go dude" said Quil still laughing.

-------------------------------------Back with the girls-----------------------------------------

"Was it just me or did those vampires sound familiar?" asked Abi as she jogged up the path to Jake's front door.

"Yeah I got the feeling I had met them before" said Chloe leaning against a tree.

Abi knocked on the door and stood back, there was some banging, and some yelled something, she waited for a couple of minutes. The door opened and an old man appeared.

"Hi, is Jake here?" asked Abi quickly.

"Uhhh, yes he is"

"Can I just pop up and talk to him please?"

"Yes I suppose, but can I just ask who are you?"

"Oh yeah, sorry you have no idea who I am, I'm Abi" Billy still looked confused.

"Jake's imprintee"

"But didn't Jake..." before he could say anything Abi answered his question.

"Imprint on renesmee, yes we don't know how it happened, but I need to see him quick"

"Yeah that's fine go on up he should be in his room"

"Thanks Billy" she said as she ran up the stairs. She knocked on his door "Jake it's me, Abi" no sound came from the room, she opened the door and looked inside, he wasn't there.

"Damn it Jake where are you?" she muttered under her breath. She came down stairs; Nonie looked at her face "is he not there?"

"No he's not" said Abi coming out of the house.

"Where would he be?" asked Becca.

"I don't know" said Abi looking down at her feet.

"Oooooooh, I know, I remember when I was talking to Seth he said if you ever wanted to find a wolf go to the beach" said Nonie jumping up and down.

"Well that's settled, Abi go to the beach we will wait here" said Chloe who was still leaning on a tree.

"Okay I will see you guys later" she ran off.

"GOOD LUCK ABI!!!" yelled Nonie as Abi ran off.

* * *

**so what did you think love it? hate it? tell me i don't mind though harsh reveiws will not recieve golden syrup!!!**

**LOL :)**

**So cya until the next chapter!!!**


End file.
